


No One Mourns the Wicked

by barrisscoffees



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, short and "sweet"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 07:19:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11179800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barrisscoffees/pseuds/barrisscoffees
Summary: An eye for an eye; a life for a life.





	No One Mourns the Wicked

**Author's Note:**

> I really use too many song titles, don't I?
> 
> Hey, happy Monday!

Barriss Offee died unceremoniously. She was dragged out of her cell in her orange prison fatigues without even the dignity of her head covering. In the months since her imprisonment, her hair had grown long and tangled and matted and rested heavily on her shoulders. The clones took her to an empty room, an execution chamber. She didn’t even know if she was really scheduled for execution or if rogue clones decided to take justice into their own hands after so many months of stalled plans.

“Any last requests?” The clone had removed his helmet and leveled his blaster at Barriss. Hazel eyes burned into blue. Barriss’s voice caught in her throat. She could give them her speech again - the corruption of the Jedi, the failings of the Republic - but no one was here to listen.

“Tell…” she hesitated, “tell Ahsoka I’m sorry.” The clone grunted and Barriss knew, with heartbreaking clarity, that her message would never be communicated. If she could take back one thing, it would be framing Ahsoka. Her only friend. The one person who would have mourned her loss, and she had crushed her absolutely.

“Face the wall.” Barriss swallowed as she turned. When she spoke to the Republic jury, she had the comfort of her convictions to hold her steady. Now she wasn’t so sure. She knew she was right - about the Jedi, about _everything_ \- but nightmares kept her up at night. She dedicated to memory the names and faces of her victims, and their faces haunted her dreams, whispered accusations gnawing at her soul.

She was stripped down. She had no head covering, no beliefs, and no one to mourn her. Her eyes squeezed shut as a tremor passed through the Force. A burning pain ripped through her.

Maybe, halfway across the galaxy another girl would fall to her knees in pain. Maybe a mother on a distant planet would feel inexplicable sorrow. Maybe a master light years away would lay down her weapon for just a moment. They would all move on. In time.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I swear there is more in common with Elphaba and Barriss than green skin. 
> 
> Also, I want to say if anyone is offended by my reference to Barriss's headscarf being taken away, please let me know. It was never my intention to be disrespectful!
> 
> This is early today because I'm about to get really busy and might not be able to post anything next week. So sorry!
> 
> Moving on, thanks to all who review or leave kudos, you're the best!
> 
> Much love to thedorkyastra, and thanks to Edith, my good friend, my buddy, my homie.
> 
> Constructive criticism is always welcome!


End file.
